Episode 3487 (8th January 1993)
Plot Mark refuses to speak to Maggie or Ken. Maggie is furious with Tracy. Vicky celebrates her sixteenth birthday. Tracy avoids Ken. Steve takes Vicky with him in the Jaguar when he does a job for Mike. Vicky tells Steve that Alec has got a girlfriend and doesn't know if she should keep the news from Bet. Maggie accuses Tracy of hurting Mark. Tracy maintains that he had a right to know the truth. In her anger, Maggie tells Tracy that Deirdre once had an affair with Mike and that is why Ken hates him. Tracy is shattered. The Hortons are upset when Lisa and Tom leave. Des drives them to Weatherfield. Deirdre is devastated when Tracy tackles her about her affair with Mike. Tracy accuses her of hypocrisy over Ken's affair with Wendy Crozier. Tracy tells her that she hates her and now knows her for what she is. Bet tells Vicky how she was pregnant at sixteen and warns her not to park her brains under the bed. Deirdre tells Ken that his girlfriend has ruined her life and she wishes she'd never heard of Mike Baldwin. Vera is thrilled to see Lisa in the Street but horrified when Lisa tells her that she loves Des and is moving in with him. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Hallway and exterior *Unknown location Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: How will Vicky celebrate her 16th birthday? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,910,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Oh, he's a good lookin' lad, i'nt 'e, Steve McDonald. I bet 'e's got all t'girls after 'im." Jack Duckworth: "Easy enough when you've got a car." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Oh yeah? Is that why you never 'ad any girlfriends?" Jack Duckworth: "What, me? Never had any birds? Listen, when I was 'is age, I 'ad to beat 'em off with a stick! And I didn't 'ave a car! No, all as I 'ad was an old rubber tyre I used to bowl down the street." Raquel Wolstenhulme (sarcastically): "Oh, 'ow excitin'..." Jack Duckworth: "Eventually, I got a clapped-out old banger, y'know." Raquel Wolstenhulme: "Oh, aye?" Jack Duckworth: "Oh, not a car. Our Vera, I'm talkin' about." --- Des Barnes (about Phyllis Pearce): "You can say what you like about her. She just likes to be talked about." Category:1993 episodes